All About Us
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: Based Pre-War, in seventh year. Lavender and Seamus are set up by Neville and comrades for a watch together. What will happen when one crosses the thin line between friendship... And something else?


Neville sighed and ran his hand through his short hair, looking over the group of rag-tag students that were climbing into makeshift cots and turned to the smaller group of seventh years behind him- Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, and a few others stood in a huddle discussing something that had occurred earlier in the day during class.

"Cho, Dean, can you two take the first shift?" Neville asked them, the two students addressed looking up with a worn look about them.

"Sure, no problem mate." Dean nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips as he and Cho headed over to the entrance of the Room of Requirement, slipping into easy conversation as they sat down together, laughing over a something Dean had said. Neville turned back to the group of tired students, Lavender sighing softly to herself, Seamus glancing around the room like a bomb may go off at any moment, Luna playing with something she had found on the ground earlier.

"Lavender, Seamus, can you two take the next shift?" Neville asked, watching their reactions carefully. Although Neville was usually quite oblivious, he had definitely noticed something different about the two acted around eachother. For instance, Lavender was always bandaging up Seamus' injuries from the Carrows, and how Seamus was usually protecting her from something or other. Perhaps it was just him, but he was sure there was something.

Seamus nodded slowly in answer to Nevilles question while Lavender just gave a tired nod, stifling a yawn.

"Alright then, mates, let's go to bed. Luna and I will take the last shift." Neville told them, bringing his hands together in front of him before heading off to his cot, the others following to their own beds.

Moments later, everyone but Dean and Cho- who were talking in hushed whispers, was asleep.

"Lavender, hey Lavender..." Cho shook the sleepy blonde awake, her honey coloured hair splayed across her pillow as she blink slowly, looking up at Chos exhausted features as the girls hand dropped to her side. "Your shift." Cho informed her, not even waiting to see if Lavender would get up before heading off to her own bed which seemed to be calling her.

Lavender yawned, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she slowly stood up. She walked over to where the entrance was, finding Seamus already there with his hands stuffed into his pockets and looking anxious.

"Hullo, Shay." Lavender smiled sleepily at him, taking a seat on the ground. He at her as he sat down next to her.

"Hey, Lav. Tired?" He asked her, recieving a look that seemed to say 'Are you kidding me'. "I could always make something explode to wake you up." Seamus joked, Lavender rolling her eyes in response while slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Careful there lass, I have a bruise." He commented, wincing.

"Still? But... That happened ages ago." She frowned, rolling up his sleeve and examining his arm, referring to an incident in class. "Honestly, these Carrows..." She muttered quietly, running her fingertips lightly over the bruise so as not to hurt him.

"I'll be fine." Seamus said, wincing as she applied pressure to a cut on his cheek. "Don't worry, Lav." He gave her a small smile and leaned against the wall. Lavender frowned and stood up, making her way to her cot and taking something out from under her pillow. Coming back over to where Seamus was, she held a glass jar that fit into the palm of her hand quite snugly. Taking off the lid, Lavender dipped her fingers inside the translucent gel that was inside. She reached forward and applied the gel to the cuts on his face and arms, leaving a subtle medicinal scent in the air as the medicine quickly numbed the pain.

"Thanks, Lavender..." Seamus smiled at her in relief as she put the cap back on and stuck it into the front pocket of her jeans. He stood up, a mischevious look in his eyes as he dusted his hands off on his pants before offering his hand to her. Confused, but not about to argue, Lavender took his hand as he helped her up, watching him curiously.

"Do you remember the Yule Ball in fourth year?" He asked her, licking his lips nervously. She made a move to pull away as she began to talk, but he held her hand tightly- not daring to let go.

"Of course I do, Seamus." She replied quietly, looking at their hands as she recalled the night she had worn a light pink dress that her mother had picked out- something that made her feel truly beautiful. Seamus himself had looked quite dashing in his simple dress gowns, the standard wear for every wizard wishing to attend the Yule Ball. "Why?"

"Remember how I couldn't dance?" He laughed softly as they both remembered how awful Seamus had been, stepping on her toes and leading them into other couples on the dance floor. Lavender had actually found it a bit embarressing, but hadn't said anything to him that night.

"Who could forget, Seamus?" Lavender bit her lower lip, in anticipation for whatever Seamus was going to say next. Whatever it was, it must have been improtant seeing as nothing had blown up nor did he have the usual mischevious look in his eyes.

He laughed nervously and took a deep breath. "Lavender, the thing is..." He slid his arm around her waist, much to her surprise. She caught on quickly however, and as Seamus began to lead her clumsily around the floor, she rested her other hand on his shoulder. Lavender watched him closely for a few moments, curious as to what had brought this on. But soon the feeling of peace and safetly she felt with Seamus overtook her and she rested on his shoulder. He tensed under the intimacy for a moment before relaxing and allowing himself to tighten his grip around her waist as they danced with growing confidence.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_  
><em>Spin you around wont let you fall down<em>  
><em>Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet<em>  
><em>Lets give it a try it will be alright<em>

The music was in their heads, but that was all they needed, dancing to the rythm of love. Seamus hardly stepped on her toes as they danced, the minutes adding up as they relaxed and became more comfortable with eachother, Lavender letting out a content sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder- Seamus smiling softly at her as he swayed with her.

_Lovers dance when their feeling in love_  
><em>Spot lights shining its all about us its all about us<em>  
><em>Every heart in the room will melt<em>  
><em>This is a feeling I've never felt<em>  
><em>But it's all about us<em>

Lavender looked at him, kissing the tip of his nose as she moved her arms so that they wrapped loosely around his neck. Seamus closed his eyes and let his senses guide him, his lips finding hers and pressing against them. Lavender didn't resist, instead seeming to melt into the kiss as she closed her eyes- their feet still moving to the rhythm of the music.

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave_  
><em>I don't know what's gotten into me<em>  
><em>Or why I feel this way<em>  
><em>Can we dance real slow<em>  
><em>Can I hold you real close<em>

_Lovers dance when their feeling in love  
>Spot lights shining its all about us its all about us<br>Every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling I've never felt<br>But it's all about us_

_Do you hear that love they're playing our song  
>Do you think we're ready and love I'm really feeling it <em>

The pair broke away, breathless and smiling. Seamus held her close, as she rested her head on his chest and the two danced until their song had finished.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lavender awoke the next morning, having fallen asleep on Seamus' shoulder after they had sat back down for the rest of their watch. She looked down at their hands, fingers interlocked and smiled slightly, glad to have the confirmation that last night hadn't been a dream. She shifted slightly, awaking Seamus who looked over at her and smiled, kissing the tip of her nose as a way of saying good morning. The pair looked around, not surprised to see that most everyone had left the Room of Requirement to attend morning classes. Those that were left, either politely averted their eyes from the section that Shay and Lav were in, or discreetly snuck looks at the pair. Either way, they were undoubtedly the happiest they had been since the beginning of the year.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: **The ending is a bit rushed since I wrote it at... Way too late. Anyway, I may edit it later. But for now, give input and such. :)

Song lyrics are from the song "All About Us" by He is We Feat. Owl City. Definitely check it out!

**R&R!**


End file.
